NanoBioMagnetics? objective is to develop and commercialize magnetic nanoparticles as middle ear implants for hearing restoration. Hearing loss currently impairs over 24 million Americans. Emerging implantable electromagnetic hearing device (IHD) technology is proving to be safe and effective. Clinical advancement of IHD technology could be achieved through miniaturization of the magnetic implants. Phase 1 will demonstrate feasibility of preparing hermetic ferromagnetic nanoparticles and attaching them to middle ear ossicles. Two different encapsulation technologies will be evaluated: 1) Thermal Plasma Deposition (TPD): rf-Inductive Plasma will be used to create layered films in which nanoparticles are sandwiched within layers of titanium. 2) Nano-Layer Deposition (LBL): Polyelectrolytes in appropriate media will be used as effective templates for nano-layered films comprised of titanium encapsulated ferrite materials. Overcoating of nanoparticles with collagen Type 1 will be evaluated by implantation onto the middle ear ossicles of guinea pigs. Timed harvesting of tissues, histological staining for iron, and photomicroscopy will document cellular attachment and hermeticity. Phase 2 will scale device production methods, predict human performance using temporal bones and laser interferometry and define clinical applications. Commercialization is available through an Oklahoma IHD company, anticipating FDA approval of their device in August. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Hearing loss is the greatest sensory deprivation in any population. Estimates of 25-28 million people in the U.S. have hearing loss. The long term objective of this work is to commercialize lifetime-implantable, magnetically-responsive, nanoparticles to take the place of the larger, more risky and more expensive middle er devices that are being implanted at present, thus making this new rehabilitative technology more affordable and more available to the hearing impaired population.